Faith Takes a Hand
by GothicPanda
Summary: A new prisoner arrives at the camp and ruffles Newkirk's feathers. When he is let in on the operation at Stalag 13, Newkirk and the new prisoner must overcome their differences for the good of the team.


Faith Takes A Hand

"Are you going to move before I grow a beard?" Corporal Peter Newkirk asked.

"I'm thinking," Sergeant Andrew Carter replied-scratching his chin.

Carter and Newkirk were involved in an intense game of Monopoly. They'd been playing for half an hour every night for the past 5 days. 

Newkirk rolled his eyes. "For bloody 'ell's sake just buy the flipping railroad! You already own the other 3!"

Carter scowled and handed Newkirk the money for the railroad. "How come you always get to be the banker?"

Newkirk ignored the question and rolled the dice. "Double 3's." He picked up his thimble piece and moved it 6 spots. "Go to jail!"

"Ha!" Carter laughed. "And remember you can't collect your $200."

"Shut up Andrew," Newkirk replied.

Carter rolled the dice and moved his hat. "Chance!" He picked up a card and looked at it. "You have won a beauty pageant. Collect $100"

Newkirk snickered and tossed the $100 at Carter. 

"Are you guys still playing that silly game?" Corporal Delia Louise Newkirk, Peter's twin sister asked as she stepped over to the table.

Newkirk nodded. "To bad you went bankrupt."

"That's because you guys buy property out the wazoo," Delia Louise replied. "Sorry if I'm cautious with my money."

"You're a cheapskate, that's what you are," Newkirk said as he paid his money to get out of jail.

Delia Louise cuffed him up side the back of the head before walking away to play cards with Corporal Louis LeBeau. 

********************************************************************************************

Delia Louise was sitting outside the barracks the next morning when a truck pulled through the gate. She watched as it stopped in front of Kammandant Klink's office. 4 guards climbed out and then a young man who appeared to be in his late 20s or early 30's followed with his hands over his head. The young man was wearing a United States Air Force uniform. Delia Louise stood and walked inside the barracks.

"Col. Hogan?" she called.

Col. Robert Hogan, the senior POW officer stepped out of his office. "What is it Delia Louise?"

Delia Louise gestured outside. "They're bringing in a new prisoner Col. US Air Force."

The Col.'s eye brows furrowed and he walked to the door. "That's a US soldier alright."

"Do you think he's a plant sir?" Delia Louise asked.

"I'm not sure," Col. Hogan replied. He rubbed his fingers over his chin. "All security precautions until we find out."

Delia Louise nodded. "Yes sir. Pass the word around?"

"Get your brother to help," Col. Hogan replied. "I'm going over to Klink's office to see if I can find anything out."

Delia Louise nodded and walked off to find Peter.

******************************************************************************************** 

Col. Hogan walked into the outer office and saw the new prisoner standing by Klink's door.

"Col. Robert Hogan," he held out his hand. "Senior POW officer."

The soldier shook Col. Hogan's hand. "Sergeant Mark Sullivan." 

Col. Hogan gave the man a quick look over. "You alright?"

"Yes sir," Sullivan replied. "Had a bit of a rough landing. Only one from my crew to survive."

Col. Hogan nodded solemnly and gave Sullivan a friendly but apologetic pat on the back. "Remember name, rank and serial number only."

Sullivan nodded. "Yes sir. I'll remember."

"Good luck," Col. Hogan smiled. Then he turned around and walked out the door.

********************************************************************************************

"There was a bombing raid on Dussledorf about 3 days ago Col.," Sergeant James Kinchloe announced.

Col. Hogan sipped his coffee thoughtfully. He and Kinch had been down in the tunnel digging up information on Sergeant Mark Sullivan. 

Kinch flapped a piece of paper in the air. "He sounds all right to me sir. Mark Sullivan, Sergeant. Age 27. Born and raised in Rochester New York. He was married but his wife died while he was over seas. He has a 10-month-old baby girl whom is staying with his mother. His bomber group operates out of a base in Leedingham England."

"I'm just leery about taking chances," Col. Hogan replied. "After all we've fallen for plants before."

"I know that sir," Kinch said. "But if you don't feel comfortable then we'll keep checking until we know for sure."

Col. Hogan smiled. "Thanks Kinch. You always know how to make me feel better."

"That's why I'm a Staff Sergeant," Kinch replied, grinning broadly.

******************************************************************************************** 

"Alright everybody listen up," Col. Hogan spoke. "This is Sergeant Mark Sullivan."

Carter stood up and held out his hand. "Hi there. I'm Carter. That's Newkirk, Kinch, LeBeau and Delia Louise," he said pointing to the others as he introduced them.

"You've got a lady in this camp?" Sullivan asked. "Now I know I'm going to like it here."

Newkirk stepped forward. "Back off pal."

Sullivan smiled. "Is she already taken? Didn't mean to step on your toes if you two have a thing going on."

Delia Louise snickered.

"That's my sister you twit," Newkirk replied. "And you'd better keep your hands off her."

"Peter it's alright. I can handle myself," Delia Louise said as she stepped between the two. 

Col. Hogan chose this moment to break in. "Delia Louise is here because of over crowding in the women's camps. The only reason she's in this barracks is because Newkirk is her brother. Don't let me catch you fooling with her got it?"

Delia Louise could feel her face growing hot with embarrassment. 

Sullivan nodded meekly. "Yes sir."

"Here's your bunk," Col. Hogan said, gesturing toward and empty bed.

"I don't like him," Newkirk whispered. 

Delia Louise sighed. "You can't threaten every guy who makes a pass at me. Did you ever think that maybe I like to be complimented once in a while?" She turned slowly and walked out the door.

Newkirk bit his lip. The rest of the night his sister's words hung in his ears. Maybe she was right. Maybe he really was being too overprotective. 

******************************************************************************************** 

Delia Louise was walking across the compound the next afternoon when someone came up behind her and put their hands over her eyes.

"Guess who?" a voice asked.

Delia Louise smiled. "Let me think…Fred Astaire?" 

"Close but no cigar," Sullivan replied jumping in front of Delia Louise to block her path. He whipped a small bouquet of flowers out from behind his back.

"Awww…that's so sweet," Delia Louise cooed. "Thank you so much."

Sullivan smiled. "Pretty flowers for a pretty girl."

Delia Louise felt her face turning all shades of red. She wasn't used to being complimented like this. 

"So where ya heading?" he asked and fell in step next to her.

Delia Louise brushed a loose strand of hair from her face. "I'm going to go back to the barracks and put these in some water and then head over to the horse shoe pit."

"Mind if I join you?" Sullivan wanted to know.

"Not at all," Delia Louise replied. 

Sullivan scratched his cheek with his pointer finger. "Can I ask you something?"

Delia Louise nodded. "Shoot."

"What's the deal with your brother?" he questioned.

Delia Louise sighed. "You mean his instant jumping at the fact you complimented me?"

"Yeah," Sullivan replied.

"He gets kind of over protective of me," Delia Louise replied. "I think it might be because he's afraid of losing me to some other guy."

Sullivan paused thoughtfully before finally speaking," How many years apart are you two?"

Delia Louise giggled. "5 minutes. We're twins."

"Oh," Sullivan replied jumping in front of Delia Louise and opening the door for her when they arrived at the barracks.

"Thank you," she said and walked inside.

******************************************************************************************** 

Newkirk flicked his cigarette butt angrily to the ground. He watched as Sergeant Sullivan gave his sister a bouquet of flowers and the two of them walked off together. 

"I think Sullivan has a thing for Delia Louise," Carter spoke-scaring Newkirk out of thought.

Newkirk glared at Carter and he cowered like a reprimanded child. 

"He better not lay a hand on her," Newkirk snarled.

Carter blinked thoughtfully. "I've had a couple talks with him and he seems like a really nice guy. I don't think he'd ever do anything to her."

"Nice guys are always the ones who turn out to be jerks," Newkirk snickered and stalked off.

******************************************************************************************** 

Sullivan was sitting outside the barracks one night when Delia Louise came out and sat beside him.

"Hey," she spoke.

"Hey stranger," he replied. "Where've you been the past couple days?"

Delia Louise stiffened. She hadn't received the ok from Col. Hogan about letting Sullivan in on the operation. So telling him she'd been out blowing up a bridge was definitely out.

"I've been around," Delia Louise said. "Just finished a clay modeling class in barracks 4."

Sullivan nodded. "I've been taking a wood working class in barracks 12."

He pulled out a small wooden sculpture.

Delia Louise's breath caught in her throat. It was a sculpture of her. "Wow…you did this in one class?"

Sullivan shrugged. "I did some woodworking in highschool too."

"It's really good," Delia Louise sighed. 

"Look I hope you don't think I'm being nice to you so I can…you know," Sullivan said.

Delia Louise blinked. "I didn't think that. But I have wondered…what your interest in me is."

"You remind me of my wife," Sullivan spoke. 

"You're married?" Delia Louise questioned.

Sullivan paused. "Was married. 4 years and then I was drafted. My wife died giving birth to our only child while I was overseas. I haven't even seen my own daughter and she's already 10 months old."

Delia Louise put her hand on Sullivan's. "I'm sorry."

"You can tell your brother he doesn't have to worry," Sullivan spoke. "I'm in no rush to fall in love again. I don't know if I could stand going through all that pain all over."

Delia Louise couldn't find the words to respond to his comment. So she took Sullivan's hand in her own and they sat together, watching the stars until the whistle sounded for all the prisoners to go back to the barracks.

******************************************************************************************** 

"What are you looking for?" LeBeau asked as he watched Newkirk yank out footlockers.

"My watch," Newkirk replied. He shoved the footlockers back under the bunk and walked to the row of tall lockers standing by the door. 

"Where'd you have it last?" LeBeau questioned.

Newkirk snickered as he opened all the doors. "If I knew that I wouldn't need to look for it would I?"

"I guess not," LeBeau replied. "Just make sure you clean up after you tear this place apart."

"I bet someone stole it," Newkirk said. "And I can almost bet it was Sullivan."

"Newkirk don't go accusing people of things like that," LeBeau replied. "Stealing is serious and if you blame the wrong person you could get into trouble."

"I just think it's strange that my watch happened to turn up missing just after Sullivan came here," Newkirk shrugged.

LeBeau rolled his eyes. "So you're telling me if I'd been a new prisoner and your watch had turned up missing you'd have blamed me?"

"That's different," Newkirk started.

"I think you're just out to nail him with something because you think he's making a play for Delia Louise," LeBeau responded.

Newkirk balked. "That's not true!"

"We'll see," LeBeau whispered.

******************************************************************************************** 

The next morning Delia Louise was sitting on the roof of Klink's staff car swinging her legs back and forth. She watched Carter and LeBeau tinker under the hood.

"How's it look under there?" she dared to ask.

Her question was answered by a grunt, some flying wires, and a few four-letter words. 

"Ok," she snickered and turned to watch Sullivan helping another group of prisoners work on one of the trucks. She waved at him and he smiled and waved back. "Hey Pete!" she called noticing her brother.

Newkirk turned and waved. "Hey sis!"

Delia Louise watched closely as he walked up to Sullivan. She hopped off the car and walked over to them.

"Did you take my watch?" Newkirk asked. 

Sullivan turned around. "No. Why would I take your watch?"

"Look just give it back," Newkirk said and held out his hand.

"I told you," Sullivan replied. "I didn't take your watch." He turned around and started working on the truck again.

"Don't turn away when I'm talking to you," Newkirk snarled and yanked Sullivan's arm.

"Peter stop," Delia Louise started. 

Sullivan whirled around. "Get your hands off me," he said trying to jerk his arm free.

"I'll teach you to steal from me and make passes at my sister!" Newkirk shrieked. He lunged at Sullivan and knocked him to the ground. 

"Peter stop!" Delia Louise yelled as she tried to pull her brother off top of Sullivan. 

By this time Carter and LeBeau had come over. 

"Newkirk knock it off!" Carter screamed and grabbed the back of Newkirk's jacket. "Louis go get Col. Hogan!"

LeBeau nodded and ran off. 

"Get off him Peter!" Delia Louise said as she and Carter tugged. Suddenly a stray fist flew out and hit Delia Louise in the mouth. She gasped and staggered backwards. 

"I'll teach you to mess with my little sister!" Newkirk growled as he swung at Sullivan's face.

Sullivan blocked his shot and shouted back, "Get off me you nut!"

"Delia Louise you alright?" Carter asked as he knelt beside her. 

Delia Louise nodded but when she took her hands away from her mouth they were covered in blood. She looked up as Col. Hogan and LeBeau came back in to the motor pool. Col. Hogan ran over to the two fighting men and yanked them apart. 

"Knock it off now!" he ordered. "Both of you go sit in my office! LeBeau go with em and make sure they don't start again."

"Yes sir," LeBeau nodded. 

Col. Hogan walked over to Delia Louise and Carter. "What happened?" he asked as he looked at Delia Louise's mouth. 

"She got hit in the face by someone's fist," Carter explained. "Trying to break up the fight."

"Take her back to the barracks and clean her up," Col. Hogan spoke. 

Carter nodded and helped Delia Louise to her feet.

******************************************************************************************** 

Col. Hogan paced back and forth between the two harried and dirty men. He rubbed his index and middle finger across his chin. "I don't know who in the hell provoked this fight but I can tell you one thing. I am NOT happy about it."  
"Sir-" Newkirk started.

Col. Hogan held up his hand. "I don't want to hear it. You know you're lucky Delia Louise's teeth weren't knocked out!"

Newkirk and Sullivan both looked at their hands. 

"I have a feeling this fight stemmed from something other than a supposedly stolen watch. And we're going to work this out right now. If Klink had caught you you'd both be in the cooler. And this time I'd agree with him. Newkirk you tell your side of the story first."

Newkirk paused. "He's been making passes at Delia Louise. Bringing her flowers, making little things for her. Then my watch turned up missing and I bet he stole it."

"Like hell I did!" Sullivan yelled.

"Pipe down Sullivan!" Col. Hogan barked. "You'll get your turn."

Newkirk snickered. "I just think it's a little odd that my watch turned up missing just after he got here."

"That's no excuse for blaming theft on someone Newkirk. You should know that. And it's definitely not an excuse for fighting. I could have you court-martialed. Do you realize that?"

"Yes sir," Newkirk cowered.

Col. Hogan turned to Sullivan. "Now let's hear what you've got to say."

"I was in the motor pool helping on one of the trucks," Sullivan began. "Newkirk came up to me and asked about the watch. I told him I'd never seen it and turned back around. Then he grabbed my arm and swung a punch at me and accused me of making passes at his sister. Sometime in there Delia Louise got hit in the face."

"So Newkirk swung at you first?" Col. Hogan asked. 

Sullivan nodded. "Yes sir."

"Newkirk is this true?"

"Yes sir," Newkirk spoke softly.

Col. Hogan eyed Sullivan. "Back to the subject of Delia Louise…have you been making passes at her?"

"I brought her flowers and I made a carving of her in my wood working class," Sullivan said. "I never laid a hand on her. I like Delia Louise as a friend. And I was trying to be nice. If any comments or gestures I made led you to believe otherwise then I'm sorry."

Newkirk opened his mouth to speak but Col. Hogan shot him a look that told him he'd better keep quiet.

"I'm not ready to fall in love again," Sullivan continued. "I haven't gotten over my wife."

Newkirk felt as though he'd been socked in the stomach. "You're married?"

"Was," Sullivan replied coldly. "My wife died of complications giving birth to our only child."

"I had no idea," Newkirk bawled.

"Maybe if you'd asked instead of jumping to conclusions," Sullivan replied. 

Col. Hogan waited until the two men were quiet. "Here's my decree…I believe that Newkirk's intentions were noble. He was just looking out for his sister. But that's no excuse for fighting and for that he has to be punished. Sullivan I believe that you're only interested in Delia Louise as a friend but since you did fight back you also need to be punished. This is what I've decided. You both are restricted to the barracks for one week. And during that time we're going to find activities for you both to do together. Quality time as you might say. And it starts now. You're both dismissed."

Both men stood and snapped off smart salutes. Col. Hogan watched them go out the door.

********************************************************************************************

"Hey Delia Louise. How are you feeling?" Newkirk asked softly as he sat down next to his sister. She was sitting in her bunk with a bag of ice pressed to her mouth.

"Fine and dandy," she replied sarcastically after removing the ice. Her upper lip was swollen and split in the middle. 

"Look Delia Louise…I know what happened was my fault," Newkirk started and scratched the back of his head nervously.

Delia Louise snickered. "You can't go around beating up every guy who happens to like me."

"I know that," he replied. "But I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I'm fairly capable of taking care of myself," Delia Louise sighed. "You're my brother and I love you. You know that. We've got to look out for each other. But there's such a thing as being too overprotective."

Newkirk looked at his hands as his sister's words sunk in. 

"We're not little kids anymore," she spoke. "This isn't the playground where little Delia Louise needs her big brother to beat up everyone who comes along. I think you need to talk to Sullivan and make amends."

"What if he won't agree to bury the hatchet?" Newkirk questioned.

Delia Louise paused. "That's his decision. And I can't say as if I'd blame him," she said putting the ice back on her lip.

******************************************************************************************** 

Newkirk was sitting at the barracks table playing cards the next afternoon. Everyone else was outside for exercise time and Sullivan was in Col. Hogan's office. Flip, flip, flip, snap went the cards as Newkirk shuffled them and set out another game of solitaire. He looked up when the office door opened. Newkirk knew that the Col. had told Sullivan about the operation.

"Newkirk I'd like you to take Sullivan downstairs and show him around," Col. Hogan spoke. 

Newkirk nodded slowly as he walked to the bunk that concealed the entrance to the tunnel. Sullivan followed tentatively behind. He wondered what he was getting himself into.

********************************************************************************************

The introductory tour took about 4 hours total. When Sullivan climbed back up the ladder into the barracks his eyes were as wide as an excited child's.

"I've never seen so much stuff," he goggled. "That radio setup is so…so extensive! And the clothes, weapons, money. I just can't believe it!"

Col. Hogan grinned. "We're a pretty organized operation."

Newkirk snickered and rolled his eyes. Col. Hogan saw him and shot him a look that told him he'd better watch it. 

Sullivan shook his head from side to side. "Boy oh boy…It's just so amazing!"

Col. Hogan looked at his watch. "It's almost 6:00. I'll be a little lax with your punishment and let you go to the mess hall for supper tonight."

"Are you sure that's not part of the punishment?" Newkirk joked.

"It could be," Col. Hogan smirked. "Now get moving." He gently pushed Newkirk out the door. Sullivan followed close behind, still in amazement about what he'd seen.

******************************************************************************************** 

"So…" Newkirk spoke. "What's your daughter's name?"

Sullivan looked over at Newkirk from the window he was washing. The two were cleaning the barracks as another part of their punishment. "Abigail Maria," he finally replied.

Newkirk nodded and turned back to his pots and pans. "What did you do before you were drafted?"

"I worked in a travel agency," Sullivan replied as he submerged his sponge in the bucket. 

"Look," Newkirk replied. "I'm trying to be nice about this whole thing and you're not making it any easier."

Sullivan gritted his teeth and turned around. "You've got some nerve you know. Accusing me of stealing your watch and your sister, starting a fight, then getting us both in trouble and acting like all is forgiven."

Both men looked up as the door opened and Carter walked in. He was holding something in his hand. 

"Hey Newkirk you'll never guess what I found. This was in the rec.-hall from when we were arm wrestling the other day." Carter handed Newkirk his watch and then turned and jogged back outside.

Newkirk fingered the watch in his hand. His stomach was turning around and he couldn't bear to look Sullivan in the face. The awful reality of his mistake had set in and he truly did feel sorry. He sighed and then finally spoke. "I'm sorry."

Sullivan started slowing down his scrubbing. He turned around to face Newkirk. "That's really all I wanted to hear. You know I'm not such a bad guy."

"Delia Louise was right," Newkirk spoke softly.

Sullivan's eyebrows turned up in confusion. "Right about what?"

"I was only looking for something to nail you on," Newkirk whispered. "Because I was afraid for my sister."

"I guess I can understand that," Sullivan replied. "You two have a really special thing. Unlike anybody else in this camp and probably just about every other POW camp you two have family close. Each other."

Newkirk nodded. "It's not easy to admit you're wrong."

"You don't have to tell me that," Sullivan said. "But how about we just forget this whole mess ever happened and start over again."

"I think that is a great idea," Newkirk smiled. He held out his hand and Sullivan shook it. Then silently both men turned back to their cleaning.

******************************************************************************************** 

"Hey have you guys seen Kinch?" Delia Louise asked. She'd been walking around the compound for 15 minutes looking for him. 

LeBeau shook his head. "Last time I saw him he was going in the barracks."

"How come you're looking for him?" Carter asked. 

"He was supposed to play me in horseshoes," Delia Louise replied. "Oh well. I'll go see if I can find him inside."

"Bye Delia Louise," Carter waved. 

Delia Louise smiled at him and went into the barracks.

******************************************************************************************** 

"Hi you two," Delia Louise greeted. 

Neither Sullivan nor Newkirk looked up from their game of chess. 

"Hello to you too," Delia Louise said walking to the table. She put a hand on both men's shoulders. "How's the barracks restriction going?"

"Fine," Newkirk mumbled-rubbing his chin and not looking up.

"Either of you seen Kinch?" Delia Louise asked.

Sullivan pointed to the tunnel entrance. "Check mate," he grinned as he moved a piece.

Newkirk's face screwed into a scowl. Delia Louise laughed. 

"Bye you two," she said as she opened the entrance to the tunnel and climbed down the ladder.

********************************************************************************************

Delia Louise hopped to the dirt floor of the tunnel and dusted herself off. She walked to the radio room and found Kinch sitting in his usual spot and Col. Hogan standing stationary across the table.

"Hey Del," Kinch spoke. 

Del was Kinch's special nickname for the female of the group. He'd given it to her almost a year ago when she broke her ankle playing soccer during exercise time. During her recovery she and Kinch had spent quite a bit of time together in the tunnel while the others were out on jobs. The two had grown quite close because of this.

"What's going on?" she asked-smiling. "I was waiting at the horseshoe pit and when you didn't show up I came to find out why."

Col. Hogan smiled. "Sorry Delia Louise but a message came in from London."

Delia Louise stepped over to the table. "Anything of special interest?"

"Nothing really," Col. Hogan replied. "Just a routine reconnaissance mission for a new ball bearing plant in the area."

Kinch nodded. "They need to know what kind of security it's got and if it'd be possible for an air-strike."

"I'm sending you, Sullivan, Carter, LeBeau and Newkirk out," Col. Hogan told her.

"How come so many of us for just a routine mission?" Delia Louise questioned.

"Well I'd like Sullivan to have a feel for the setup for one thing," Col. Hogan explained. "There's also been a lot of German activity in the area and I'd rather not take chances."

"When are we moving out?" Delia Louise asked. 

"Tonight at 21hundred hours," Col. Hogan replied. "Kinch and I have some more work to do down here so why don't you go tell the others."

"Yes sir," Delia Louise replied and headed out of the tunnel.

******************************************************************************************** 

That night Sullivan was down in the tunnel with Delia Louise, Newkirk, LeBeau and Carter. As he changed into the black clothing the Col. had given him a million thoughts raced through his mind. His stomach felt like it did the time he ate a bucket full of raspberries as a kid and got sick. It churned around with the thump of his heart.

"I'm really nervous," Sullivan whispered to Delia Louise.

Her eyes were wide with excitement and her face glowed with the anticipation of going out on a mission. She grinned at Sullivan and reassured him," Don't worry. Everything is going to be just fine."

"Thanks Delia Louise," he replied, trying not to let his nervousness show. 

"Everybody ready to go?" Newkirk asked as he tucked his pistol in the waistband of his pants.

"I'm ready," Carter replied.

"Me too," LeBeau chimed in.

"Good luck," Col. Hogan called as he watched the men climbing the ladder. "And be careful!"

"We will Col.!" Delia Louise called back

******************************************************************************************** 

Once everyone had assembled in the woods Newkirk pulled out a map of the area.

"The building is somewhere around here," he gestured. "Sullivan and I will check out the front of the building. Delia Louise you and Carter watch the back. LeBeau you keep an eye out for patrols. We'll meet at grid point X-15 in an hour and a half. Everybody got it? Do we have all our equipment?"

All 4 heads nodded. 

"Good," Newkirk said. "See you guys in an hour and a half. Be careful."

Delia Louise nodded. "We will."

Newkirk waited until Carter, Delia Louise and LeBeau were out of sight before he and Sullivan headed off.

********************************************************************************************

Carter peered through his binoculars at the rear of the building. So far he'd noted that there was one exit aside from the front, and a large generator for power. Only two guards were in charge of security for this part of the plant. 

"Carter!" Delia Louise hissed as she skidded to a halt next to him.

"Gee wilikers!" Carter hissed back. "You scared me!"

"Sorry," she whispered. "Nothing around the perimeter. No landmines or fence or anything."

"Boy for a ball bearing plant they sure aren't guarding it very well," Carter spoke softly.

Delia Louise shrugged. "Maybe it's a trap."

"Maybe," Carter replied. "Hey what time is it?"

Delia Louise checked her watch. "Time for us to start heading to meet the others."

Carter nodded and tucked the binoculars back in his pocket. Then he followed Delia Louise quietly through the woods.

******************************************************************************************** 

"Where's LeBeau?" Delia Louise asked her brother when she and Carter met up with him and Sullivan.

"I don't know sis," Newkirk replied, shrugging. 

Carter looked around. 

"He didn't come up to us while we were watching the front of the building," Sullivan spoke.

Suddenly LeBeau darted through the woods and nearly knocked Newkirk over. He was gasping for breath. Newkirk grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Take it easy pale," he said. "What's wrong?"

"Patrol…heading this way…" LeBeau panted.

"Damnit!" Newkirk cursed. "He looked around. "Follow me I saw an old abandoned barn somewhere near here on a mission I did awhile back."

******************************************************************************************** 

The small group followed Newkirk quietly and quickly. When they reached the old barn Carter hefted open the door and it creaked something awful. Everyone piled inside.

"Blimey," Delia Louise whispered as she looked up at the ceiling of the old building. "It doesn't look very sturdy."

"It'll have to do until we can be sure the patrols aren't around," Newkirk replied.

"Wow!" Delia Louise chirped. "Look a loft!"

Everybody whirled around and looked where Delia Louise was pointing. Sure enough there was a rickety loft towards the back of the barn. Delia Louise jogged toward and started climbing the ladder. 

"Delia Louise I really don't think you should do that," Carter spoke.

LeBeau agreed. "It looks really unstable."

Delia Louise was standing at the top of the loft by now. "It's unbelievable up here!"

Newkirk was getting nervous. "Delia Louise please come down."

There was a large creaking noise as one of the rotted beams started to splinter. Delia Louise lost her balance and sank to her knees. She clutched the edge of the loft with both hands. 

"Delia Louise!" Sullivan shrieked. He ran to the breaking beam and tried to hold it up enough so Delia Louise could climb to safety. But the wood was so weak his efforts did very little. "Carter I need help!"

Carter ran to Sullivan's side and tried to help. At the other end of the loft another beam cracked. 

"Come on Delia Louise climb down now!" LeBeau yelled. 

Newkirk's heart pounded as his sister slowly made her way to the ladder on hands and knees. Please let her make it down safely, he prayed.

"We can't hold much longer!" Sullivan yelled. 

Delia Louise was halfway across the loft floor when one of the beams gave out completely. Sullivan and Carter lost their hold and the entire loft and Delia Louise came crashing down on top of them.

******************************************************************************************** 

"Delia Louise!" Newkirk screamed. He and LeBeau ran toward the cloud of dust that the crash had stirred up. When it cleared up enough so they could see they started pulling away chunks of wood and rubble.

"Carter?" LeBeau called as he tossed a plank aside. "Sullivan? Can you guys hear me?"

"Shhh!" Newkirk hissed. "Listen."

Moans were coming from underneath the mess. Carefully Newkirk and LeBeau climbed toward them. Newkirk grabbed at the wood and started flinging it to the side. 

"Delia Louise!" he cried upon finding his sister half buried. "Are you alright?"

Delia Louise blinked a few times. "I think I'm ok. Just bruised and I've got a lot of dirt in my eyes."

Together Newkirk and LeBeau pulled Delia Louise out from under her wooden prison. 

"Where's Carter and Sullivan?" she asked as Newkirk set her on the floor.

"We haven't found them yet," Newkirk replied. "Stay put sis."

Newkirk hurried back to LeBeau. "Anything?" he whispered. 

LeBeau shook his head. "Not yet."

******************************************************************************************** 

For the next 15 minutes Newkirk and LeBeau worked at clearing the rubble from the fallen loft. They worked fervently in hopes of finding their comrades.

"Newkirk!" LeBeau called. "Quick I found a leg!"

Newkirk hurried to LeBeau's side. "Let's hope that leg is attached to a body."

"It's Carter!" LeBeau replied. "I can tell by the shoes!"

Hurriedly they tossed aside the junk until they'd cleared Carter's face and chest of debris. 

"Carter are you alright?" Newkirk asked.

Carter's eyes fluttered. "Newkirk?"

"Yeah buddy," Newkirk replied. "It's me. Can you move your arms and legs?"

"Yeah," Carter replied. "My head hurts."

"Don't you worry," LeBeau reassured. "We'll get you out of here in no time."

Within minutes Newkirk and LeBeau had Carter free. They helped him sit down next to Delia Louise and then went back to work trying to find Sullivan. 

"Come on Sullivan," Newkirk called out. "Make some noise and let us know where you are."

Newkirk yanked a piece of board away and put his hands in something wet. He didn't even want to think about what it was. And he prayed it wasn't what he thought.

"Louis do you have your flashlight?" Newkirk asked.

LeBeau turned and flicked the light on. He shined it at Newkirk's hands and instantly thought he was going to be sick. The wetness was exactly what they'd prayed it wasn't. Blood. 

"He's got to be around here somewhere?" LeBeau whispered. He pulled back another panel. Sullivan's body was underneath it. And he was still buried.

"Oh lord," Newkirk gagged. 

A chunk of the post Sullivan had been trying to hold up had broken off and penetrated his abdomen. Another post was pinning his legs and his pelvis area. LeBeau turned and put his hands over his mouth and closed his eyes. 

"Louis…" Newkirk spoke slowly. "Run back to camp and get Col. Hogan and Kinch. We're going to need help and I pray that Col. Hogan has a plan to explain this."

LeBeau nodded and took off out the door.

******************************************************************************************** 

Col. Hogan was pacing back and forth across the tunnel when LeBeau charged in. 

"Louis what's wrong?" he immediately asked.

LeBeau took a minute to catch his breath. "We had to hide in an old abandoned barn because of troops. Delia Louise was up on this rickety old loft and it collapsed on her, Carter and Sullivan."

"Are they ok?" Col. Hogan demanded to know. "Where's Newkirk?"

"We got Delia Louise and Carter out and they are alright…" LeBeau started.

Col. Hogan put his hand to his eyes and rubbed them. "Sullivan's still trapped?"

"We found Sullivan…Newkirk's working on getting him out," LeBeau continued. "But it doesn't look good. He's got a chunk of wood stuck in his side and two heavy beams across his pelvis and legs."

Col. Hogan stripped off his bomber jacket and shirt. "Go tell Kinch to get ready to go."

"Yes sir," LeBeau replied and ran off.

******************************************************************************************** 

In the time it took LeBeau to run back to camp, get Col. Hogan and Kinch and make the trip back to the barn Newkirk had managed to clear most of the surrounding debris aside from the penetrating wood and the two beams that were pressing into Sullivan's lower body. He ripped off a chunk of his shirt and wrapped it around the wound in his comrade's side. Sullivan's eyes fluttered open.

"Hey buddy," Newkirk whispered and came around on Sullivan's good side. He tried not to let the man hear the panic in his voice.

"What-what happened?" he asked drowsily and winced.

"You've been in an accident," Newkirk said. "You remember the loft falling?"

Sullivan tried to sit up and his face twisted in pain. He gasped for air as Newkirk restrained him.

"No don't move," Newkirk ordered. 

"Delia…Carter," Sullivan gasped.

"They're out and they're fine," Newkirk said. "Stay still and I'll be right back."

Newkirk got up and walked over to Delia Louise. "Do you think you can come and reassure him you're alright?"

Delia Louise nodded. "I think so," she said standing up.

Newkirk put his hands on her shoulders. "He's pretty badly hurt Delia. I want you to understand that."

"Ok," Delia Louise replied. 

She walked over to the man and squatted down next to him, totally unprepared for the injuries Sullivan had sustained.

"Hey Mark," she whispered and stroked the matted hair from his face. "See I'm ok."

Sullivan smiled slightly. "You called me Mark…"

Delia Louise smiled.

Carter stood and hobbled to the small group. He squatted down on Sullivan's other side. "Hey there," he spoke. 

Sullivan's breathing was becoming labored and Newkirk guessed that a broken rib had punctured his lung. "Just take it easy. Help's coming."

"I'm...not going to make it," Sullivan heaved.

"Don't say that," Delia Louise ordered. 

Carter, Newkirk and Delia Louise looked up as the barn door opened. Col. Hogan, Kinch and LeBeau entered. 

"How's he doing?" Col. Hogan asked as he put a hand on Newkirk's shoulder. 

Newkirk shook his head.

"You make sure…Abby knows I love her," Sullivan said as he gasped. 

Kinch eyed Newkirk and silently asked who Abby was.

"His daughter," Newkirk spoke. 

Suddenly Delia Louise took hold of Sullivan's hand. She looked at Carter and he took hold of Sullivan's other hand. Then Carter took hold of LeBeau's hand, LeBeau took hold of Newkirk's hand, Newkirk took hold of Col. Hogan's hand, Col. Hogan took hold of Kinch's hand, and Kinch took hold of Delia Louise's hand. The small group had formed a circle with their injured comrade in the middle. And as his eyes fluttered closed Delia Louise began to recite these words:

"Our father, who art in heaven, hallowed be thy name, thy kingdom come, thy will be done, on earth as it is in heaven…"

Col. Hogan chimed in with:

"Give us this day our daily bread. And forgive us our trespasses as we forgive those who trespass against us…"

Carter and LeBeau recited the next line:

"And lead us not into temptation but deliver us from evil…"

Then Kinch and Newkirk: 

"For thine is the kingdom, and the power, and the glory…"

And everybody recited the last line in unison:

"For ever and ever…Amen"

And as they spoke these ending words Sergeant Mark Sullivan's chest rose and fell a final time and he was gone.

******************************************************************************************** 

The trip back to camp was somber Kinch and Newkirk had removed the broken wood from Sullivan's side and moved the boards from his legs, now that there was no danger of injuring him more. Then silently they carried his limp body back to the camp with everyone following somberly behind. 

To Newkirk this was a reminder of his Grandmother's funeral procession. To Delia Louise it was a reminder of the death of her best friend in high school. Carter's memories of his sister Abby's death as a child were brought back to him. For Col. Hogan it was memories of his mother's death when he was 7. In LeBeau it had stirred up his thoughts on the day his cousin was killed in a hunting accident and for Kinch the wee morning hours when his mother had come into his bedroom and told him that his favorite Aunt Irene had passed away. 

Sullivan's death touched each of the heroes in different ways. In his short time at the Stalag he'd made friends with just about everybody. Even after the fight with Newkirk the two had grown rather close. Everybody knew that the news was going to be a heavy burden on the other prisoner's minds. There was also still the task of how they were going to explain this horrendous accident. Odds were that their usual excuses of playing games in the barracks when someone was injured would not work for a problem of this magnitude.

******************************************************************************************** 

When the group had finally reached the tunnel the reality of the death of a comrade had started to sink in.

"How are we going to explain this?" Delia Louise ventured to ask. 

Col. Hogan was standing in the doorway to the radio room with his top lip touching the rim of his coffee mug. "Go get Corporal Ryan from barracks 5 and get him down here."

Delia Louise nodded and headed up the ladder to find the medic. She returned a few moments later with Corporal Ryan in tow. 

"He's already dead," Col. Hogan said flatly. "There was nothing we could do except to make his death less painful."

Corporal Ryan bit his lip. "I'll check him out and see what the injuries were."

Col. Hogan nodded. "Good. That will give me some help in trying to figure out what I'm going to tell Klink."

*******************************************************************************************

When the medic had finished his examination he concluded the following. "2 of his ribs were broken and inevitably punctured a lung. The wound in his side could have knicked a major organ and caused severe internal bleeding. His pelvis and both femurs were fractured from the force of those beams. You're absolutely right sir. There was nothing you could have done."

"I just wish that…" Col. Hogan started and then stopped. 

Corporal Ryan took the chance and placed his hand on the senior officer's shoulder. Then he turned and went back to his barracks. 

******************************************************************************************** 

After careful consideration Col. Hogan had devised the following plan: Sullivan was severely injured when his bunk tipped over. Newkirk had stitched the wound in his side but no amount of help could have saved him. With any luck Klink would believe the story. 

Kinch and Col. Hogan had carried Sullivan's cold body up into the barracks and placed him on one of the bunks. Then Col. Hogan left to go tell Col. Klink about the accident. This gave the prisoners some added time to say their good-byes. 

Delia Louise sat down on the bunk next to Sullivan. "Even though you were only here a short time I really feel as if I'd known you for a lifetime. You're gonna be missed buddy…" Delia Louise said as she choked back tears. "And we'll make sure Abby knows you love her. She couldn't hold back her tears anymore and completely broke down. Delia Louise sank to the floor and her body heaved with angry sobs. Newkirk sat next to his sister and cradled her in her arms. He stroked her hair and whispered soothing thoughts to her. Though he'd hardly ever seen his sister cry he could understand why she would do so now. This whole incident had left everybody completely open and vulnerable. 

******************************************************************************************** 

LeBeau, Kinch and Carter were sitting next to Sullivan and silently paying their respects when Col. Hogan came in. 

"Col. Klink's sending a truck over to take him to…to the morgue," Col. Hogan whispered. "Then his body will be shipped back to the states."

Delia Louise wiped her tear-streaked face. "I think we should do something special for him. You know pay our respects."

"I think that's an excellent idea Delia Louise," Col. Hogan said smiling slightly. He looked up as the door opened and Col. Klink, Sergeant Schultz and two guards with a stretcher entered. Everybody was silent. 

"I suppose Col. Hogan told you what…what measures are being taken," Col. Klink said as he watched the two guards lift the deceased man onto the stretcher.

LeBeau stood." Yes he told us."

The Kammandant hesitated. "In light of this situation I'm allowing 2 extra hours of electricity tonight and extending light's out for the same duration. We'll also skip morning roll call tomorrow."

"Col. Klink we really appreciate that," Col. Hogan spoke. And unlike most other times he really meant it. 

Col. Klink blinked his eyes and followed the rest of the men outside.

******************************************************************************************** 

The extended light's out was a time of sadness and celebration for the men in barracks 2 and most of Stalag 13. It was a time for them to think about what was going on mentally and to re-live some of the good and bad times that had come about in Sullivan's short time in camp. 

Delia Louise sipped a glass of Brandy and fingered the small carving Sullivan had made for her. "I'm glad I'll have this to remember him by."

Newkirk took the sculpture from his sister and looked at it. He was amazed by how much detail it showed. Right down to the wisp of bangs that always hung in his sister's face, regardless of how many times her hair was cut. 

"Hey I've made some special apple strudel in honor of Sullivan," LeBeau spoke up.

Newkirk snickered. "Strudel and Schnapps. Real gourmet cooking Louis."

LeBeau rolled his eyes and set the pan on the table. 

Carter sighed and rested his head on his hand.

"Whatsa matter Andrew?" Kinch asked. 

"Just thinking," Carter replied yawning.

Kinch nodded. "I'm getting tired."

"Me too," Carter replied.

Col. Hogan noticed the listlessness on all his men's faces. "Alright everyone I think it's time we hit the sack. Tonight's been hell and I think we could all do with some sleep."

Everyone nodded and started doing their nightly getting-ready-for-bed routines. When they were finished they climbed into their bunks. Col. Hogan hit the lights. 

"Good night everyone," he whispered as he carefully made his way to his office. 

"Good night Col." the men chorused back.

******************************************************************************************** 

Delia Louise was sitting outside the next day when she saw a horse and buddy carriage drive by the camp. In the back was a wooden casket. Delia Louise knew it was Sullivan's body on the way home. This got Delia Louise thinking about her beliefs in God, Heaven and Hell. She wondered what it was like to die and what it was like to go to Heaven or Hell. Since she was a kid Delia Louise had always been fairly religious. Her faith was what got her through the rough spots and helped her get her family through rough spots too. Sighing, she stood and stretched her arms. Then she turned and walked inside the barracks. 

"I just saw them bring Sullivan's casket by," she spoke quietly. 

Newkirk took in a deep breath. "He went home but the wrong way."

Kinch looked up. "You just gotta think about it being his purpose. We're all put here as God's children and he decides when it's time to go. When you've fulfilled the purpose he sent you here for. Sullivan's purpose was to help his country."

"It's just so hard to think about it that way," Carter replied. "Death hurts so much that it's difficult to try and make it seem good."

"I know what you mean Andrew," LeBeau replied. 

"You just have to hope that your faith will take your hands and guide you," Col. Hogan replied. 

"Amen to that," Delia Louise replied. 

And everybody else chorused in with a final Amen in tribute to their friend Sergeant Mark Sullivan.


End file.
